the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Sweet Summer Nights - Chapter Six
Sweet Summer Nights, Chapter Six “So, you wanna play with magic, boy you should know what you’re falling for.” Valerie Johnson’s POV 16 Years Of Life After everyone came home, Alyssa had some news to tell us, so we decided to sit in the living room. "So, what is it, What happened, who died?" Clementine asked, "Uh...No one died! It's just really big news that can start our fame!" Alyssa smiled, "Well, get on with it...." "Okay, WE HAVE BEEN INVITED TO THE MTV SUMMER FESTIVAL!" Alyssa yelled, Katherine and Danny stood up, screaming. Clementine smiled but sat in her seat, while I had a plan in mind. ---- I stood on top of my bed, with a brush in my hand. It's a good thing I locked the doors, That way, no one would interrupt my singing. I turned on my Ipod, it played the instrumental of my favorite song, Pompeii. You know, by Bastille, I can relate to in a way. I was left to my own devices Many days fell away with nothing to show And the walls kept tumbling down In the city that we love Great clouds roll over the hills Bringing darkness from above But if you close your eyes,Does it almost feel like Nothing changed at all? And if you close your eyes, Does it almost feel like You've been here before? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? I was so caught up in my singing when my door flew open. I then realized it was Victoria, who owned this house, So, I wouldn't be surprised if she caught me singing. "Ooh what's going on here?" Victoria smiled, she slammed her bag on the desk near the tv. "Uh..." "I see you have a brush and you're on your bed. What else could you be doing? Duh, you're singing!" Victoria clapped, she pulled out a brush of her own, climbing onto Valerie's bed, standing up. "W-What are you doing?" Valerie asked. "I think, we both have a singing talent, Why not show it?" Victoria smirked, "Uh....Sure, I guess?" Valerie said. "Let's sing a song, both of us would like." Victoria said. "Uhm, You know I Wanna Be Bad and Genie In A Bottle?" Valerie suggested, "Ooh, I like both! Let's sing both..?" "How?" "A Mashup!" "Yay!" I Wanna Be Bad Victoria (Valerie) --------------- (I wanna be bad with you baby) I,I,I,I (I wanna be bad with you baby hey ey yeah eh oh) Do you, understand what I need, need from you Just let me the girl to show you, you everything that she can be is everything that I can be (I wanna be) My turn, lemme letchu know that I, I can promise that I won't do that So boy, say the time and place cause you make me wanna misbehave I wanna be bad (Valerie moaning) make that look so good I've got things on my mind, I never thought I would I, I wanna be bad (bad), make that feel so good I'm losin all my cool, I'm about to break the rules I, I wanna be bad Whassup? Tell me what to do How to be, teach me, all your rules from A to Z but I, don't want your other girl to see that you mess around with me (ooh) I should-a thought Tell ya what I got is whatcha want Tell, tell me, do I, I turn ya on? I don't want no one judging me 1.2.3.4Genie In A Bottle/I Wanna Be Bad Valerie (Victoria) Feels like I've been locked up for centuries of lonely nights (Never thought I, Never thought I would) I wanna be bad (Oooh) I'm about to break the rules, I wanna be I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way (Baad) Valerie/Victoria Tell me, tell me, tell me, What you want, what you want, tell me. tell me, tell me, what you want, what you want Is it Em the "Criminal" wit the "Stan" look, uhh You need a "Real Shady" to (please stand up) (Victoria grinds her butt on Valerie, only for show purposes) Or is it me, the criminal wit the V The never pretend to be, nothing other than a (bad girl) If you say you want me, tell me how you gon' be (hey Val) Yo (I wanna be bad) c'mon If you wanna be with me, baby there's a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way, if you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true, just come and set me free (yeah yeah) and I'll be with you... Baaaaaaaad (BAD) uh you make bad look so good I've got things on my mind (set me free baby) that I never thought I would uh uh uh I wanna be bad. After we finished singing, Victoria pulled me into a kiss, I wasn't expecting it so, I pulled away. "What was that for?" I asked, "Well, I felt like it should have been added, Trust me, it didn't mean anything." Victoria smiled, I stood in shock. ------------ Kelly sat on Wolf's lap, when Katherine entered. "Get up." Katherine pulled Kelly off of Wolf, pushing Kelly to the floor, slapping Wolf. "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH." Katherine kneed Wolf in the groin, "Katherine?! What the hell- ahhhh" He falls to the floor, “How could you do that to Danny?!” Katherine grabs a plant until Kelly jumps up and slams Katherine on the floor. “What is wrong with you?!” Kelly slaps Katherine, that’s when Ben and Jessica run in. “What the hell is going on here?!” Ben yelled, Everyone paused. Jessica linked onto Katherine’s arm, “She started it.” Kelly said, Ben rolled his eyes. ------------------ Alyssa sat in the sand, when she saw Caleb, again. “Hey Caleb!” She walks over to him. “Do I know you?” Caleb said, “Remember me? I’m Alyssa!” Alyssa smiled, “Oh...Hey.” He became annoyed and rolled his eyes. “What’s wrong?” Alyssa asked. “You.” Caleb says, Alyssa felt offended, “What do you mean by that?” Alyssa said, “Do you like me or something? Dude, I just want some peace and quiet.” Caleb snapped, Caleb never liked the bubbly or desperate girls. He always found them annoying, “Ugh, Yes. I do like you, Is that a problem? Now, why don’t you like me?” Alyssa sat next to Caleb. “One, I find you extremely annoying, I can’t leave you in a room all alone, I like Smart girls and you...are not-” Caleb was interrupted by Alyssa grabbing him by his collar and kissing him. “I’m smart in many things. Looks can be deceiving, Didn’t your mother tell you that?” Alyssa smirked after pulling away for air. Caleb’s face changed, “I’ve never kissed a girl before…” Caleb smiled. “Well, now you have!” Alyssa smiled, standing up, then walking away. ----------- Sweet Summer Nights, Chapter Seven Tris Eaton’s POV Sixteen Years Young “I don’t want to love you, But I do.” I walked with Cameron on the boardwalk of Venus Beach, It was my lucky day. We were going on that date! Well, I never how I felt about Cameron but, I guess it’s coming clear now. “So, How long have you known Katherine?” Tris asked, “Well, Since we were in Kindergarten, we rarely talk now.” Cameron said, “Oh really?” I smiled, “Yep, How long were you in Canada?” Cameron asked, “Oh! A While! I moved there two years ago, actually.” I said. After fifty minutes of walking and talking, we came along an ice cream truck. “You want one?” Cameron asked me, “Yep!” I smiled. ----------- Ben played chess with Katherine, “So, This is all about Danny?” Ben asked, “Duh.” “Well, Kathy my darling, I think I know what’s going on.” “What?” “You, like Danny and Wolf.” Ben said, Katherine’s eyes widened. Little did both know, Clementine was eavesdropping. ----------- Sorry Chapter 7 is EXTREMELY short, but I like making the extra chapter short, that way, the next chapter is a continuation of the next. Anyways, I hope you liked these two chapters! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts